


Lay With Me?

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Depressed Sam, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Suicidal Sam, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Post hotg Sam is depressed blames himself and tries to kill himself Gabriel is alive and finds out and gets really mad at the fact that he would do this then proceeds to make SURE he knows it wouldn't have been his fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh I so didn’t need to see that...” Dean made a gagging noise and opened his door, climbing in while Sam grabbed his laptop and walked around to his own seat, his mind spinning. “So the horsemen, eh? We already have War and Famine. We just have to get Pestilence and Death.” Sam made a noise, settling back into his seat. My fault, he’s dead because of me, they’re all dead because of me. 

 

Dean looked over at his brother, raising a brow, “you okay, Sammy?” Sam didn’t answer, your fault, your fault, you killed him, Lucifer is free because of you. Jo, Ellen, Pam, Jess, Mom, they’re all on you. Gabriel died trying to fix your mistake. He finally made himself nod, and Dean’s look softened, “let’s find a room, yeah? I’m wiped too.” He didn’t wait for an answer before pulling back onto the highway. 

 

As promised, Dean pulled up to the next motel they passed, getting them their room, even going so far as to carry Sam’s bag in for him. It was obvious he knew something was off, but he couldn’t possibly just know how off. You you you, if you weren’t such a fuck up they’d be here. Gabriel. Ellen. Jo. Pamala. Travis. All those families you’ve torn up because you weren’t good enough. Not fast enough. Jack’s family will have to go on without a husband and a father. Hanna. Sarah. They’re all dead because of you. 

 

“Get some sleep, Sammy, we start looking for the horsemen tomorrow.” Sam nods numbly, watching Dean strip. Blood, so much blood. Shreds of skin. Chunks of flesh. Lillith’s laugh. “Sammy, really, are you okay?” Sam tries to smile, pretty sure it comes across more as a grimace. “Tired,” he croaks, and Dean nods, seemingly satisfied. Screeching tired, crumpling metal. Blinding headlights, a blaring horn. 

 

“Sam, come on, get to bed, you look dead on your feet.” Sam slowly climbs out of bed, stripping to his boxers, not bothering with pajamas. Everything you touch dies, Sammy, you’re going to kill Dean again if you stick around. He has Castiel now, he’ll be fine without you. Better, without you.

 

“Goodnight, Sammy,” Sam blinks, looking at his brother, crushed by a safe. Hit by a car. Stabbed. Eaten. Battered. Destroyed. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. “Goodnight, Dean, I love you.” Dean blinked at his brother, that wasn’t something they said to each other. Of course they knew it was true but to hear it out loud. “I uh, I love you too, Sammy.” Sam nods, laying in the bed, waiting.

 

Dean was snoring lightly in no time, lulled into the easy sleep that comes with the comfort of having a plan. Sam gives it another half hour before creeping out of bed. Dean would be okay. Better without him. He had Castiel now, he got along better with Cas anyway, and Cas wouldn’t get him killed. Sam wouldn’t hurt anyone else. He would keep them safe. Spend his time in hell, surrounded by the monsters that haunted him. Their blood ran through his veins. He was meant to be dead anyway. 

 

He dressed, and picked up a scrap of paper, jotting a quick note to his brother, he’d be better off. He’d be okay. Happier with Sam gone.

Don’t look for me. Goodbye. -SW

That was all there was left to say. Their entire relationship, their entire life boiled down to five words. He closed the door behind him, gun in hand.

 

He found a quiet place, far enough away from civilization that Dean would be long gone by the time they found the body, and sat on the ground fingering the weapon. Monster. Freak. Demon. Dean himself had called him a freak. Bobby. They all thought he was a monster, a monstrosity made of demon blood and mutant powers. He was far from human, closer to the monsters they hunt. And what would any good hunter do when faced with a monster that did nothing but hurt and kill everything around it?

 

He lifted the gun, the cold barrell pressing to his temple, his eyes burning with unshed tears, this was it.”Sam!” The noise had him jumping just enough so the gun unloaded harmlessly through the air, the only evidence it had gone off at all the painful ringing in his ears. “You dumbass, you fucking imbecile. Bagle as tastax obza oe oi daziz ol amiran?*” 

 

There were hands on him, brushing his hair out of his face, prying the gun from his hand, brushing over his cheeks. One person couldn’t possibly have this many hands. He tightened his fingers around the gun and was met with a harsh growl, “Nidali, christeos nostoah oiad, Sam, christeos nostoah oaid. Totza ge t.**” 

 

Sam let the hands have the gun, he didn’t know who it was, didn’t even know what they were saying, but he had lost his nerve anyway. He couldn’t do it when someone knew he was going to, he would slip away some other night, in some other nameless town. “You fucking jackass what the fuck were you thinking? Father, are you okay? Did it hit you? Let me see.” Sam complacently lolled his head to the side, letting the man look at the burn mark the gun had left. Nothing that wouldn’t heal in a week or two.

 

“Open your eyes,” Sam did as he was told, meeting a concerned golden gaze. “Oh, Sam,” Gabriel whispered, smoothing a hand down the larger man’s cheek. “What happened? Why?” Sam blinked, “you...you’re dead.” He croaked, and Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. “Another trick. I was gonna lay low, Luci’s stronger than me, but if I could... If everyone thought I was dead, if he killed me, I could get the upper hand, then I heard you- This isn’t about me. Why, Sam? No don’t bother,” he leaned his forehead against Sam’s, listening to his thoughts as they swirled through his head, almost too fast to understand.

 

“Sam, it wouldn’t have been your fault. None of that is your fault. There’s nothing you could have changed to save any of them I can personally go through every possible outcome of everything you’ve ever experienced if it will make sure you never do this. What would Dean think? He needs you.” Sam shakes his head, “he has Castiel, he’s better off. Cas won’t get him killed.” 

 

This time, Gabriel didn’t bother with words. Instead he pressed his lips to Sam’s, channeling his thoughts through the connection. Beautiful, brave, selfless, sweet, kind, loving, amazing, smart, compassionate, faithful, loyal. I love you. Dean loves you. Bobby loves you. I want you. Mine. Be my mate. I need you. Pure. Beautiful soul. Let me be here. Let me show you what I see when I look at you. Let me help. By the time Gabriel pulled back, the tears Sam had been trying so hard to hold back were spilling down his cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, okay, yes.” He whimpers, nodding, wondering eyes staring at the archangel. Gabriel stands up, and Sam lets the smaller man pull him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you back. You need sleep, I’ll watch over you.” Sam nods, letting Gabriel lead them back to the motel and open the door, guiding him to bed. 

 

“Will you lay with me?” Sam asks quietly, peeking up at the angel, who had turned to walk over to the love seat in the corner. Gabriel smiles, nodding, and climbing into the bed next to Sam, chuckling when he’s immediately wrapped up in massive arms. “I’ve got ya Samshine, go to sleep,” he whispers, petting Sam’s hair. “Hey, Gabriel?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

*What was going on in that head of yours? **No. Let it go, Sam, let it go. It’s not worth it. [Most likely very off, but it’s what I got from this. So. Go with it.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Dean react when he finds a supposedly dead archangel in his little brother's bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Enochian is from some random website and most likely wrong. It's the best I can do, sorry. <3

The next morning was absolutely not ideal. After the near miss bullet hole in his brain, the emotional breakdown, having an archangel invade his brain -twice- and staying up till nearly five in the morning, he was absolutely not ready to deal with the day by seven. Especially when his wake up call consisted of a bellow of “what the fuck” followed by an unexpected shower of holy water. 

Gabriel - the fucking bastard - had poofed out of the bed before Dean dumped the flask on him, leaving Sam alone in sputtering and wiping water from his eyes. “You’re fucking dead, why the fuck, what the fuck am I missing?!” Dean snarled, standing defensively in front of Sam, who was too busy trying to keep his wet hair from dripping down his back to realize, or care, what exactly was happening at the moment. “You honestly think I’d let that jackass get the better of me?”

Gabriel. That’s right, Gabriel. Sam shot out of bed, standing in front of the shorter man, “back off, Dean, he had a plan.” Dean scoffed, but he did lower the angel blade he had been wielding. “Okay, explanation. Now.” He grumbled, ignoring the chuckling coming from behind Sam, “you know I’m an archangel, right kid?” Sam grumbled and stepped aside, “yeah yeah, alright, uh… He was gonna fake his death, make sure everyone thought he was gone so he could catch Lucifer by surprise. Apparently he knew he’d never be able to beat him when he knew he was coming. I dunno I got the cliff notes version,” Gabe nodded, “pretty much right. You two hungry? I could eat.”

Gabriel absently snapped himself up a muffin - he couldn’t even look at pancakes anymore, pity - and took a large bite. “Samshine?” Sam rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips, “not the time, Gabe.” Gabriel shrugged and munched on his muffin, content for now. “Oh kay, that doesn’t explain why he was in your bed. Oh my god, Sammy what’s on your face?” Dean shot out of bed, gently cupping Sam’s chin and running a hand over the skin around the burn. There was nothing for it, Dean would know exactly what that was. 

“Well, those two things kinda go together,” Sam sighs, not meeting his brother’s eyes. “Did he fucking try to shoot you?” Dean asked, hand tightening on Cas’ angel blade again as he advanced on the archangel. “Gabriel if you fucking think about hur-” Gabriel lazily flicked his wrist, sending Dean hurtling back into his bed. “Gabe!” Gabriel shrugged finishing off his snack and wiping his hands on his jeans, “I felt threatened,” he quipped, turning to Sam with a stern gaze. You don’t have to tell him, I can wipe his memory and heal your cheek, just say the word. 

Sam hesitated, not telling Dean he had tried to kill himself? That did seem like a good idea, but no, he was tired of the lies… but… “No. You could tell him though. You know… Like you told me everything last night?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, but nodded, “if you’re sure.” Sam nodded and Gabriel walked towards Dean, reaching out his hand. “Oh hell no, you ain’t touchi-” Sam cleared his throat, “just let him, Dean, you’ll get it in a second.” Dean sighed, but relaxed, closing his eyes and letting Gabriel press his fingers to his forehead. 

Sam sank into his bed, waiting for the exchange to finish with bated breath. How was Dean going to react? Would Gabriel sensor it in some way? More importantly, had what Gabriel said last night been how he really felt, or was he bluffing, just trying to keep Sam from killing himself until he could pawn him off on Dean.

As if he sensed the change in Sam’s thoughts, which he very well might have, Gabriel wrapped it up, easily sitting next to Sam, taking his hand. “I meant it.” He whispered while they waited for Dean to process what he had been told - erm, shown. “Oh, Sammy,” Dean mumbled from the other bed, still not moving, eyes glued on some patch of the hideous blue carpet. “Why didn’t you tell me? I couldn’t… I knew something was up last night, I should have stayed up, shoulda been there.”

Sam shook his head, “I wouldn’t have listened to anything you said. Don’t… It’s not about you, Dean, and I know… It was stupid, alright? Stupid and selfish and horrible, but Gabriel was there and I’m here now and it’s okay and I’m not going to… I won’t. I’m pretty sure Gabriel’s more likely to chain me to a pole than let me go out alone for the foreseeable future anyway.” Gabe made a noise and tightened his grip on Sam’s hand, “damn straight.” He growled, looking up at the younger man. “Ol nia-cod. Ol ozien. Oi adagita quasabav elasa.”

“I have no idea what you just said, but thank you.” Gabe nodded, snapping them all up a mug of coffee, “so, Dean, I hate to do this man. I really do. But we’re putting off your little ring hunt another couple days.” Dean sipped his coffee, “well, I planned on that, but why?” Gabriel smirked, “oh god, Gabe-” Sam started, “well, see, Sammich here agreed to be my mate last night. There are rituals, and vows, big hassle, you know.” Sam closed his eyes, “what the fuck did I get myself into?”

Gabriel smirked, squeezing Sam’s hand and pulling him into a truly filthy kiss. “Nothing that you won’t love, Samshine,” Dean made a gagging noise, “gross, you two!” Gabe winked, “well if you change your mind! Sam, leave your phone on.” Sam made a confused noise, looking between his brother and the archangel, and the next thing he knew he was in a different room, alone with Gabriel.

“So what… Exactly is going to happen?” Sam asked, scooching away from Gabriel on the massive bed he suddenly found himself on. “Now, Sammykinz, I am going to ravish the man I’ve been dreaming about for years. Any complaints?” Sam squeaked, backing away from the feral grin on Gabriel’s face. “Can… can we talk first?” Gabriel willingly sat back on his heals, watching Sam with his head cocked to one side. “Of course.”

Sam sighed with relief, “what exactly does it mean to be your mate?” Gabriel adjusted himself, sitting cross legged and stretching, “each angel has one mate. To human’s it’s the same concept as a soul mate. Most angels are paired with angels, but every once in awhile, an angel can be paired with a human. I knew the first time I saw you what you were. 

Wasn’t exactly the time to throw myself at your feet though, and I never thought there would be a right time. But last night, there was no way in hell I was gonna let my mate…” Gabriel’s eyes darkened, whether in fear or anger, Sam couldn’t tell “**in, hoath, lel vvrbs, in.” Sam nodded slowly, “so you’re my soul mate.” Gabriel shook his head hard, his eyes changing back to their normal golden color, “yes, and… If we consummate it, you’re kinda stuck with me…” 

Sam smiled, “that, I can handle, will there be any other… effects?” Sam hesitated, alright, this was out of even his concept of normal, he half expected Gabriel to say he’d be able to get pregnant or some shit. “Uh, you’d be able to see my true form, if I leave my vessel, and live to tell the tale, hear and understand my true voice, see my wings and halos, read my mind, I think you’d be able to understand Enochian… I think that’s it… Oh and we could communicate telepathically.” Okay so that was all actually really cool. 

“And if I say I don’t want that?” Gabriel shrugged, “then we stay here, vacation for a couple days, then go back to hunting.” Sam smiled, moving closer to Gabriel again, “and you’d be okay with that?” Gabe nodded, not moving, but intently watching every move Sam made, “I want you. I love you. You’re my mate. But I would never force you into something you didn’t want. I will not - can not - harm you.” 

Sam nods, pulling Gabriel onto his lap, “and if I do want it?” Gabe sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling at it worriedly. “Do you?” Sam chuckled, dragging them both down onto the plush mattress, “oh hell yes.”

 

[*you ass. You’re mine. I refuse to lose you. **mine, love, Sam, beautiful, mine.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat on tumblr? The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel consummate their bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for the person who requested this, I was not ignoring you. My friend usually writes my smut scenes for me but she's been really busy. I've been waiting around for her to have some free time but she hasn't had any and it doesn't look like she's going to any time soon so I'm gonna try.   
> Just as a note, I am asexual and homoromantic so.... I really have no idea how males even work, I just had to binge read a bunch of smut to even get an idea so please please please be nice ;-;

Gabriel was nervous, uncharastically so, sure he had slept with thousands of men and women throughout the ages, but this was Sam, this was mate, it wouldn’t do to have anything less than perfect. Sam on the other hand, seemed completely at ease, letting Gabriel pin him to the bed, apparently content to trust the archangel, body and soul. And, bless him, he was just as willing to take control when he noticed Gabriel hesitating. 

“Gabriel, you wanna explain why an archangel is blushing like a virgin before I even have him undressed?” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s neck, smirking when it got a shuttering breath out of the other man. Gabriel spluttered, pulling back and glaring at his mate indignantly, “you, my dear Sammoose, are a little shit.” Sam chuckled, leaning back enough to pull off his shirt, “oh, sweetheart, nothing about me is little. How about you strip, yeah?”

Gabriel sighed, feeling, for the first time in millennia, self conscious. Sam was built like a brick wall, and Gabriel was… well… Soft. Sam caught on quickly, leaning over to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips, “nevermind, come here.” Gabe nods, letting Sam drag him over and pull off his shirt, before gently pushing him back onto the bed. “Beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the angel’s sternum before brushing his tongue over the smooth skin and sucking a nipple between his lips. 

Gabriel arched beneath him, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair, trying to guide his head lower, but Sam wouldn’t budge. He slowly, so so slowly mouthed over Gabriel’s chest and neck, leaving dark purple bruises in his wake. “Absolutely gorgeous,” He whispered when he finally got to the line of Gabriel’s jeans. And Gabriel, who was too fucking turned on to think anymore, finally got into the game, rolling over and pinning Sam to the bed, chanting Enochian filth into Sam’s neck. “Fucking hell, Gabe, please,” Sam whimpers, rutting up against Gabriel, his mate, his, mark, claim, mine. 

Sam’s eyes shot open, looking at the other man, “that was...you? In my head.” Gabriel growls, snapping his fingers and stripping them both, and sucking a bruise onto Sam’s hip, “probably” he finally murmurs, “dunno exactly how this works.” Sam nods, smiling, “guess you don’t have many mates” he teased and Gabriel growled, a moment later Sam’s shoulders were pinned to the bed and Gabriel was staring down at him. “You. Only you.” He hissed, claiming Sam’s mouth in a harsh kiss.

Sam whimpered against his lips, rutting up into the angel. “Please” he begged, digging his nails into Gabriel’s hips. “Gabriel, please, need you” he panted, staring helplessly up at the smaller man. 

Gabriel hesitated, “are you sure? We can’t reverse this.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Gabriel if you don’t fuck me here soon I’ll flip you over and do it myself.” Gabe swallowed, nodding and summoning up some lube, coating his fingers. “Fine, bossy little shit aren’t you?” He pressed a finger against Sam’s entrance, smirking as Sam bucked against him.

 

Sam gasped when Gabe pressed into the first knuckle, writhing under the other man, “pleasepleaseplease” he babbled, spreading his legs wider, encouraging Gabriel. The angel smirked, leaning down to suck Sam’s head into his mouth, pressing his finger in deeper, starting a slow rhythm. Sam whined, bucking into Gabriel’s mouth. “Fucking hell, fuck yes Gabe, shit, ah right there, sweetheart.” 

Gabe moaned around Sam, shit the kid was vocal. He added another finger, drizzling more lube over Sam’s hole with his free hand. He stared up at Sam through his hair, Father the kid was beautiful, face and chest flushed, eyes wide and glued on Gabriel, he could get used to this. 

“More, please, Gabe” Sam whimpered, tangling his fingers into Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel obliged, slowly pressing in a third finger, sucking Sam down to the root at he did. “Fuuuuuuck” Sam groans, throwing his head back and clenching his eyes shut. “Fuck, babe, gonna come, please, fuck.”

Gabriel doubled his efforts, aiming for Sam’s prostate with every thrust, swallowing around him. “Fucking look at me,” Sam ordered, and Gabriel met Sam’s eyes through his hair. A moment later Sam went tense, spilling into his mouth with a whine, pulling Gabriel hair. 

Gabe swallowed, staring at Sam all the while, nursing him through it before pulling off. “Fucking hell,” he panted, grinding back onto Gabriel’s fingers. “That was amazing.” Gabriel smirked, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple, pulling his fingers free and flopping next to Sam.

“Oh hell no, you’re still fucking me,” Sam demanded, glaring at the smaller man, “it’s alright, Sammy, we can go for round two later.” Sam rolled his eyes, climbing on to Gabriel, smearing lube haphazardly on Gabriel cock before positioning him at his entrance. Gabriel pressed his hips into the mattress, desperately trying to resist the urge to thrust up into Sam while the larger man grimaced his way down. 

“Shit you’re huge,” he whined when he was finally situated, sighing and trying to force his body to relax. “So fucking tight.” Gabriel panted, staring up at the fucking God that was currently sitting on his cock, this was going to be over embarrassingly fast. “I’ve never… Fuck, Gabe.” Gabe clenched his eyes shut, holy shit Sam was perfect. 

Sam rolls his hips, bracing his hands on Gabriel’s chest as he tentatively lifts himself a fraction of an inch and lowered himself back down. “Fuck” Gabriel smirked, carefully rocking up to meet Sam’s slow rhythm, “good, baby boy?” Sam nods, eyes clenched shut, whimpering as Gabe brushed over his prostate. “Oh fuck, shit,” Gabriel smirked, rolling them over and thrusting back in roughly. 

Sam screamed, biting onto his arm as he watched Gabriel pound into him, his own cock fully back in the game. “Fuck, Gabe, yes, right there, holy shit.” Gabriel groaned, there was no way in hell he would last much longer. Sam yelped into his arm when Gabe reached between them, stroking Sam in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Come for me baby, let me see you, so beautiful.” Gabe panted above him, thrusting hard and fast into the larger man. Sam screamed, his orgasm ripped from his body. “Holy fuck” Gabe panted, hips stuttering as he filled Sam. “Holy shit. Sam. Fucking gorgeous aren’t you?” Sam whimpers, going limp against the mattress. 

Gabe collapses next to him, lazily snapping his fingers to clean up, and pulling the blanket over them. “Mate,” Sam whispers into Gabriel’s hair, pulling the smaller man against him. “Mine.” Gabriel smiles, snuggling closer to the giant man, yeah, they could do this a few million more times. 

“I love you,” he whispers back, “love you too,” Sam slurs, closing his eyes, “sleep now, next round in a couple hours.” Gabriel nods in agreement, “abso-fucking-lutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried, I'm so sorry, oh god *hides*   
> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato


End file.
